Training Wheels
Riding down, riding down thumb|left|335 px My hand on your seat The whole way round I carry band-aids on me now For when your soft hands Hit the jagged ground Wheels aren't even touching the ground Scared to take them off, but they're so warm now Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt If you promise me, you'll take them off first I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you Letting go, letting go Telling you things you already know I explode, I explode Asking you where you want us to go You've been riding two wheelers all your life It's not like I'm asking to be your wife I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say Is this coming off in a cheesy way? I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you (Everything you do) (I wanna ride my bike with you) (No training wheels left for you) I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you I love everything you do When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do I wanna ride my bike with you Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you I'll pull them off for you. Letra en Español Andando hacia abajo, andando hacia abajo, thumb|right|335 px mi mano sobre tu asiento, durante todo el camino, llevo curitas conmigo ahora, para cuando tus suaves manos golpeen el suelo áspiro, las ruedas ni siquiera están tocando el suelo, tengo miedo de abandonarlas pero están tan desgastadas, prometo que no te empujaré directo a la basura, si me prometes que las abandonarás tú primero Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti Soltando, soltando, diciéndote cosas que ya sabes, exploto, exploto, al preguntarte dónde quieres que vayamos, has estado andando en una de solo dos ruedas toda tu vida, no es como si estuviera pidiendo ser tu esposa, quiero hacerte mío, pero es difícile de decir, ¿esto está resultando de una manera cursi? Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti (Todo lo que haces, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti) Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti Me encanta todo lo que haces, cuando me llamas maldita idiota por la mierda estúpida que hago, quiero andar en mi bicicleta contigo, completamente desnuda, sin rueditas de entrenamiento, olvidadas por ti, las quitaré por ti. Categoría:Letras Categoría:Cry Baby